


I Want To Fly

by Dystopian_Daydream



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Death, Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Guns, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, you said angst so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Daydream/pseuds/Dystopian_Daydream
Summary: The Wing Decree of 2012“The winged people are individuals that are born with colorful wings. There are different varieties based on lineage. Those with both parents that have wings are full wings, they are fully immortal. Those with only one parent with wings are half wings, they are not immortal. Those with no parents with wings are dark wings, they are not immortal as well. They have a certain type of wing, differing from wing to wing; active and passive. The winged may seem innocent, but don't let them fool you. They now pose a threat to the Mortals and society as a whole.Therefore, any and all winged people are hereby banned from living in the United Kingdom, effective October the 20th, 2012. All with the defect must live in new territories, and if caught within the King’s Palace perimeters, they will be executed on sight. Special land has been set aside for the winged, graciously provided by His Majesty. A strip of neutral land has also been set aside for purpose of work and job interaction. The new land is required to have a new government, still under the power of King George the Third.”All I can say is that you said angst. I hope you enjoy!!!





	I Want To Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesty/gifts).



> HALLELUJAH! I am so happy to have finished this one time, I really hope this lives up to your expectations!!! I'm going to take a nap now. 
> 
> I have been looking forward to posting this all week!!!

Prologue

**_The Wing Decree of 2012_ **

 

**_“The winged people are individuals that are born with colorful wings. There are different varieties based on lineage. Those with both parents that have wings are full wings, they are fully immortal. Those with only one parent with wings are half wings, they are not immortal. Those with no parents with wings are dark wings, they are not immortal as well. They have a certain type of wing, differing from wing to wing; active and passive. The winged may seem innocent, but don't let them fool you. They now pose a threat to the Mortals and society as a whole._ **

 

**_Therefore, any and all winged people are hereby banned from living in the United Kingdom, effective October the 20th, 2012. All with the defect must live in new territories, and if caught within the King’s Palace perimeters, they will be executed on sight. Special land has been set aside for the winged, graciously provided by His Majesty. A strip of neutral land has also been set aside for purpose of work and job interaction. The new land is required to have a new government, still under the power of King George the Third.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


“Is this good Your Majesty?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“Change the date of execution to immediately.”

 

“As you wish, King George.”

 

“Wonderful.”

  
  
  
  
  


**_October 17, 2012_ **

 

_ A group of ten friends sat outside, under the warm fall sun, discussing the new school term and what assignments each had. Gilbert Motier de Lafayette, or more commonly called Lafayette, sat against a tree wrapping their rainbow colored wings around their boyfriend, Hercules. They talked about their rapidly approaching wedding.Two of the three Schuyler sisters, Angelica and Peggy, were sitting, braiding hair, Peggy lamenting about her awful classes. The third sister, Eliza, was talking to Angelica about their plans for the weekend. Thomas and his best friend James were holding a conversation with Aaron Burr about the changing government at the picnic table. Alexander was talking to John about Halloween, high up in the tree. Despite the cheery mood, none could deny the chill in the air. All thought it was the wind. _

 

_ None of them heard the trucks, the boots, the guns. _

 

_ All of them saw each other stand. All of them saw Lafayette try to hide their bright wings.  _

 

_ None of them thought they would shoot. None of them knew what the guns could contain. _

 

_ All of them knew that Laf was a half wing. All of knew how scared they were. All of them knew to hold Hercules back. _

 

_ None of the thought they would shoot. _

 

_ All of them tried to stop the men with guns, but it was too late. All of them knew what it meant when the world went explosive and Laf fell to the ground. _

 

_ None of them knew what pain Hercules felt. None of them saw Thomas run away. _

 

_ All of them knew to run and hide and never come back.  _

 

_ None of them saw Hercules run to Laf’s side. None of them saw the guns reloading. None of them saw Peggy unfurling her wings. _

 

_ All of them heard three screams. All of them heard one fade away after the explosion. All of them saw the heartbreak and fear in each others’ eyes. All of them silently said goodbye. _

 

_ None of them knew that on that day, Alexander Hamilton vowed revenge on the Mortals. _

  
  
  
  
  


People called it the Tragedy of the Century. King George was quick to make an announcement, showing some of the more viscous winged and calling them angels compared to the rest. He declared them evil and banned from the United Kingdom forever at the conference. He pointed to a screen, depicting a scene of innocent young adults, one of which had bright wings out. He told everyone that they all deserve this. The video shows the group trying to protest, and when the gun men shoot, one falls, never getting up. Another shot, and the youngest looking of the group with bright yellow wings falls. Two girls run to her, but are quickly shot away. All but two people in the room look at the video in awe. One of them,Maria Lewis, pulls her jacket a little bit tighter around herself and wishes she could disappear and hides her face and her tears. Samuel Seabury, just out of sight of the audience just lets the tears flow.

  
  
  
  
  


Thirty seven miles away from the city, Alexander Hamilton lands in an empty field, scouring around for anybody else. He soon spots Angelica, Eliza, and Aaron landing. When the ragtag group reaches each other, they all embrace in an emotional way.

 

“Alexander! Are you alright? What happened out there? Have you seen anyone?” Eliza frantically yells, looking around for anyone else.

 

“I-I’m fine, but what happened to everyone else. Where’s Peggy? And James? And Thomas? John? Herc?” He impatiently says back.

 

Aaron breaks in after a moment of thinking, “I saw Thomas running into the city after the, uh, shots. James went after him, but I don’t know where they are. I saw John and Hercules running in the direction of their apartment.” He leaves off, not giving a full answer. At this point, Angelica walks over to them, looking defeated.

 

Alexander looks around, panic finally setting in, “Where’s Peggy?” Eliza breaks into tears. Angelica holds her close.

 

“She didn’t make it. I let her run and I got scared. I ran and fucking left her in the grass. I left her.” Angelica, the girl who never shows fear and never cries, is sobbing into her younger sister’s shirt. 

 

“No, this isn’t possible. No one is gone. Laf and Pegs are fine. The guns aren’t real, they are just asleep. We have to go get them. This isn’t right. This is just a bad dream. I’m going to wake up soon.” Alexander’s breathing picks up and he slumps onto the grass. “ Lo siento mis amigos. Lo siento mamá. Debería morir. Deberían vivir. Lo siento mamá .”

 

Alexander continues to talk in his home language when he hears more trucks, feet, and guns. He just wants to give up, to just sit on the ground and die. He feels a pair of hands under his arms pulling him up. He feels like he’s helpless, watching the scene unfolding like it’s a movie. His father, George Washington grabs him and shoots up into the air; Aaron, Angelica, and Eliza close at their heels. He hears a very familiar scream, followed by another, then only one remains. 

 

Alexander glances back down at the ground. Blood is everywhere. And a body, disfigured from the fall. Angelica. He hears another scream, and it’s his own. Even the others who come to help, can’t believe what happened. Alexander looks back up at the sky, and he sees another set of wings, then blackness.

  
  
  
  
  


The next week is a blur for the newly banished group. Everyone gets somewhat moved into their new “homes”, but at least the King was kind enough to provide the winged with housing. George is quickly nominated to be a leader, some even call it destiny, both leaders called George. George walks up and accepts the role, but he worries about how long he’ll last in power. Alexander wonders how long he himself will last. The Washingtons, Schuylers, and other members of the community put together a funeral service for all the family and friends they lost in the attack. Alexander makes a list of names and Eliza makes a mural for them all.

 

Five of them stick out to George and Alexander.

 

_ Gilbert Motier de Lafayette _

_ Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler  _

_ Angelica Schuyler _

_ Martha Washington _

_ Henry Knox _

 

Soon after the first few weeks, the people adjust to their new normal. Hundreds lost jobs, but they just start new ones, quite literally, from the ground up. George leads the new government as best he can, but even on some of the easiest days, he just wants to fly forever and not worry about it all.

 

For Alexander, the hardest times were when him and the remaining Revolutionary Set would spend Sunday nights together. To think, a group of ten friends was shot to three in one day. Some nights they do well, drinking wine and joking around. Other nights they just cry in each others presences. Eliza for her sisters, Alexander for Lafayette, and Aaron for the group as a whole. 

 

However, on some days, Alexander just writes and writes and writes. He writes about the lies that King George told everyone, he writes for the growing government, and he writes for his friends’ memory. He writes about times with John, he writes about the nights he spent with the Schuyler sisters, he writes about getting Herc and Laf together, hell, he even writes about the debates he used to have with Thomas and James. He keeps all his work under his bed where no one will find it. That is, until he releases them to take down the Mortals, once and for all.

One

 

OCTOBER 16, 2017

 

 

On a chilly and bright day, sat a group of some of the most politically famous people around a television, giving an update of their lives. The forecast of doom from the lovely British has them holding their breaths. 

“Good Morning everyone, and we apologize for the interruption. I am Mary Howe, News has risen on this wonderful morning, but not here in the United Kingdom. No, according to his majesty, over in the United States, the President and his son and the Senator Philip Schuyler and his daughter announced a press conference for this afternoon. The four claim to have big news. What will it be? A surrender? An attack? Another scandal? With Alexander Hamilton, you may never know. Tune in at noon to find out. Back to you Cornwallis-” the television cuts off. 

“That girl is the most fake person I’ve ever had the displeasure to know.” Alexander groans. “Don’t you remember college? She was the one who started the rumor about James. They might not have been my bestest buddies, but they were at least my friends. She is a bitch.”

“Okay, not nice, but you are right. We have to get everything right, the UK is looking over our wings at everything we do now. We can’t screw this up. And whatever happened to James? After that day, I haven’t seen them at all. We need to have a reunion, that could help with Hercules and put us in better moods. Back to the point, this is a really important, we have to focus! You all remember the plan?” Elizabeth Schuyler, the senator’s daughter, advised everyone.

The room containing the group stays silent, everyone going over the plan for the day in their head. Philip Schuyler is the first to stand and leave the room, his daughter Eliza following. The President, George, and his son Alexander, quietly remain. George clears his throat.

“Are you nervous at all? This is a big deal.” George doubtedly asks Alexander.

“Dad, you know I don’t get nervous. And the only reason we are doing any of this is for our country.” Alexander assured George. 

“Are you doing this too quickly is what I asking.” George worries aloud. “What about just hoping for the best?”

“No, I sat back and one part of my life and I am not doing that again. Too many people got hurt. I’m not doing that again, I have to be proactive.” Alexander protests kindly.

“Son, you know I love you, right?”

“Yes. Why do ask that”

“No reason, just thought I should say it more.”

They sit together for a few more minutes when they hear Eliza yelling for them to go. George stands up and walks to the doors, revealing his regal blue and gold wings. 

“Ready to fly?” He challenges his son.

“You bet.” Alexander jumps up, unfurling his emerald green wings and walking to the balcony where their bodyguards stand, waiting. The small group looks at each other and takes to the sky.

 

 

Alexander loves to fly. It’s his favorite thing, other than writing and proving that he is right. Flying lets him be free, it lets him feel like he’s a kid again, but makes him fear the ground. The ground held him captive when he was younger, and he doesn’t want to go back to that.

Too soon for all of them, they land at the Senate Hall. One look and the leaders all realize that now is time to nail every step, smile, and speech. Walking into hall the camera's flash, reporters wave their note pads around, and the Schuyler’s and the Washington’s sit at a table ready for the millions of questions that will hurtle towards them in the next few minutes. George stands up and holds his hand up, indicating silence.

“Good afternoon everyone, as you know, my name is George Washington, President of the United Colonies. Today my family and the Schuyler’s have an announcement to make. We ask that you stay quiet to hear all information and to hold all questions until the end.” George gestures to his son, “Alexander, you have the floor son.”

“Thank you Sir. Today I, well we, have a declaration to make.” The crowd chuckles, “Elizabeth Schuyler and I are here to announce our engagement-” the reporters yell and shake their pads and recorders in the air,”We have known each other since we were just discovering what we wanted to be in life. We went to college together, had sadness together, had happiness together. I finally proposed last night, for I can’t imagine a life without the ray of light that is Elizabeth. We both wish that in our happy marriage, we bring the colonies together even more to become stronger and more successful in our endeavors. Eliza, would you like to say anything, dear?” Alexander looks over at his fiancee, squeezing her hand underneath the table. 

“Hello everyone, Alexander and I are very excited and very lucky to have a supportive country like you. We would like to invite you all to watch our ceremony, Wednesday the twenty sixth, that’s only nine days and two hours until we say I do. It may seem like a short time, but when you have been in love with someone for as long as I have with Alex, you would understand why we want to tie the knot,” she looks at Alex, recieving a nod of affirmation,” I can’t wait to call him my husband. If you want to ask any questions, feel free! We will give you a few minutes to organize your notes. Thank you.” She scoots away from the microphone, taking in a deep breath when a certain head of brown hair catches her eye.

“Mr. President, how long have you known of your son’s intentions?”

“Alexander, is it true that you are the President’s adoptive son?”

George dryly laughs into the microphone, “I have known that Alexander has been seeing Eliza since college. Whether or not that they have been together this entire time is up to them to reveal. And yes, Alexander is my adoptive son, before you ask, yes, you all know he has wings. He might not be my own blood, but in my eyes, he is my son.” He smiles as another group stands up. For about twenty minutes, the hall has a light hearted banter until another man stands up.

“Mr. President, does this have anything to do with the war?”

Silence throughout the entire hall.

“That is not business for a press conference like this.” The President starts to give the security the look to escort him out, just as he speaks again.

“Everyone knows that the Mortals have developed weapons that can even kill full bloods. In fact, those two,” He gestures to Alex and Eliza, “Were directly involved in that mass execution at King’s College in 2012. Elizabeth’s sisters, Margarita and Angelica, were killed in the attack. Is this marriage a plan to unite the country to fight the Mortals? No one is safe anymore, so you’re using your kids as a pawn for the country? How can you live like that!” The man keeps yelling, even as he is dragged away.

“So,” George cautioned, “Any last questions? No? This press conference is over, you are all dismissed.” He stands up, gives a look at Alex that says, please don’t start anything, just leave.

The escorts help Alexander and Eliza leave the room quickly, putting them in a deserted hallway away from the noise. Alex collapses on the couch, Eliza takes his hand.

“At least it’s quiet in here. Are you good Alex?” She looks into his deep espresso eyes. 

“Do you think this is a good idea? I mean we’ve been ‘engaged’ for twenty four hours and someone already picked up on it. Are we really doing the right thing?” He paces across the room in worry.

“Of course, but look at you. You’re just like your dad, worrying about everything.” She chuckles at him.

“How are we supposed to keep this up though? Are we just going to stay married until we win a war? What comes next, huh? We are both in relationships with other people. What happens when someone sees John and I walking in the park or you and Maria holding hands at the movies?”

“Calm your tits Alex. We’ve got this. We will take this marriage one day at a time. What we do after the war, I have no idea, but we can do it. I know it.” She stands up and trips over a book on the ground. Alex picks it up, it’s his own book, Eye Of The Hurricane.

“If I find another one of these books, I am going to fly into the hurricane.” Alex holds the book, eyeing it like it would bite him.

“Alex, it’s probably here because the people here knew you were coming today.” Eliza notices their dads beckoning them from the balcony.

“Yes, I know it was a bestseller, but it’s been seven years. Ten since the hurricane itself. Don’t make me relive those memories.”

“What, the memories of the hurricane?”

Yes. “No, the memories of my writing when I was seventeen. They were horrible.”

“Come on, you can leave the book here. We don’t want to keep our dad's waiting any longer. We probably need to go before the crowd overruns them. Let’s blow this joint.”

 

 

 

Two

 

 

Alexander walks across the White House to George’s office. He knows that this conversation is going to be so much fun, but he hopes for the best and knocks on the open door. 

“Come in, son.” George stands up from his desk and gestures for his son to join him on the couch. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Nothing much, I’m just starting to get nervous about the wedding. Did I make the right decision? I mean, someone figured out the ruse within an hour! How are Eliza and me supposed to keep this up for years? What are we going to do if something goes wrong?¡Yo soy estúpido!” Alexander frantically sputters.

“Alexander, mi hijo, calm down. That was one reporter, and no one takes him seriously. The other news websites are on board for everything, they believe it all. Just keep it up until the war is over.” George reassures him.

Alexander thinks before saying, “What about after the war, huh? Do we just keep on being married? We both have other relationships, and we already struggled to hide those, before we had every gossip channel breathing down our necks!”

“Son, take a break for a moment. Eliza has planned what you two will do after this war is over. All you have to do is sit still and look in love with your fiance for a few months.” George continued, “Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“No actually.” Alexander meekly says.

“Go on, I’ve got about an hour before my next meeting.” George leans over his desk to write a note to himself.

“I want to fight in the war.” George’s pencil snaps.

“No, you know you can’t fight.” He harshly turns around.

“Dad, yes I can. I have been training and you already know that I have survived some tough shit before and-”

“Alexander, no. I already lost many people I love and I am not going to lose another-”

“Please, please listen to me. I can fight. You can’t keep acting like I am a damsel in distress-” 

“Alexander! Stop it! You know how much I, we have lost. First Martha, then Laf, Angelica, Peggy. I can’t take another heartbreak! Please son, listen to me.” George looks back at Alexander, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. “Please.”

All Alex wants to do is die fighting for his country, to kill the man who killed his best friend. But as he looks at his father, he knows that he has to let it go. “Okay, I promise that I won’t fight.” You’re lying.

“No, promise that you will stay alive. Do that, not just for me, but for Eliza, for John, for Lafayette.” George holds his hand out to seal the promise.

“I promise. I love you, dad.” Alex wipes his eyes after seeing his father break down in front of him.

George leans in close when he notices someone approaching from the hallway. “Now, Eliza should be done with her dress fitting. I think you should put on a smile, act straight, and remember to be in love.”

 

 

Alexander leaves the White House to head to Hercules’s shop to meet with Eliza. He pulls out of his parking spot, and starts to think about what his dad said. ‘I’m not a damsel in distress. I’ll show him one day.’ He thinks about what he could write or do to show George that he is stronger than some stupid genetics. He stops at a red light and grabs his phone to send a quick message to Eliza.

 

From Alexander  
To Eliza

Hey ‘fiancee’! Are you still at your dress fitting? I wanted to swing by and see what you are wearing. And see Herc, it’s been a while! Ask him if he’d want to hang out for a bit. Oh, and tell him to come to the memorial tomorrow. I’m on my way to his shop. See you!

 

From Eliza  
To Alexander

I am going to have to take your phone away while you are driving! You’re going to get in a wreck one day!!! Anyway, I just tried on every dress, but I need your opinion, but Hercules is amazing. Speaking of, he would love to, I’ll tell him when you get here, so PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY! Love you Alex!

 

HONK!

An angry suburban mom honks her horn at him until he realizes it’s a greenlight. Alexander continues driving, lost in his thoughts. All that consumes him is the date of tomorrow. October 17. The day that not one, but three of his friends were killed by the sorry excuse of humans that are the Mortals. He thinks about all the ways he could tear them down, with words and actions alike. He gazes sadly at the park in the distance, before tearing away from the raw memories that bubble up in his chest. 

He pulls into Hercules’s shop a few minutes later and hops out of the car. Noticing the familiar jacket, he laughs to himself ‘Never going to let me live my glitter phase down is he?’ 

“Alexander! Long time no see!” Hercules shouts out the window, hands full of white fabrics, “Come on in, I wanted to get your opinion for Eliza’s dress.”

Alexander walks in the door and is immediately with the smell of french candles that Laf was obsessed with. Herc gestures him to the back room, where Eliza is sitting in a pile of gorgeous dresses, looking quite defeated.

“She loves every dress, but she doesn’t know what Angelica and Peggy would have liked.” Herc explains.

“Do you not have anything else? I wanted my sisters to be here, and i just don’t know what they would have liked.” She hangs her head, sadly accepting the truth.

Hercules thinks for a second before saying, “I think I have one more that you will love.” With that, he disappears into the back showroom.

Alexander walks over to her, squatting down to her level. “Even though this isn’t a the way you wanted things to go, but I know that they would be so proud of you. You are so strong and I feel so happy to be your fake husband.” 

“Thanks Alex, that helps so much. I love that I have you in my life, but I wish they were here right now.”

Hercules comes back a minute later with a white dress in his hands, and a melancholy look on his face, “Try this one, I think it will be perfect.”

Eliza disappears with the dress and suddenly the two men hear her gasp. She emerges around the corner in a high neck dress with a princess style skirt. “This is the one. I already know it.”

Alexander stares in awe. “Hercules, you made this? It’s incredible, it’s perfect.”

“It was supposed to be theirs.” He whispers, quite close to tears, “I made it for Laf, in fact, they helped design it.”

Eliza begins to cry at the heartbreaking memories. “Thank you so much Herc, they would be so proud of you and I know they would have kicked ass in this dress.”

Hercules hugs Eliza, knowing she lost so much more that day, two sisters. “I know your sisters are proud of you too. I know I will have to fix the dress a bit to make it fit you better, but Lafayette would agree with me. You need to wear this dress for the wedding next week. It will be a show stopper.”

Eliza thanks Hercules once more before changing back into her regular clothes for the day. The group of three moves back to the front of the shop. Alexander grabs his keys and walks to the door.

“Are you still coming with us or are you-” Alex is interrupted by an incoming customer. Aaron Burr.

“Aaron, how are you doing today? Did you come to pick up your suit for the wedding?” Hercules greets the former class president with a smile.

“I’m doing as well as could be expected for this week, as stressful as it is. Yes, actually. But I didn’t expect these two to be here.” Aaron laughs while handing Herc his card. “Hey Alex, George asked me to talk to you about something. I’ll drive so we can talk.”

Alex pauses, remembering his and George’s conversation from earlier. “Sure, I just need to be for my date with John you know. Eliza, will you have my shirt in my room when I get back?” Eliza smiles at him, Aaron’s face hardens.

“Of course love. See you soon, drive safe Aaron!” Eliza shouts at their retreating figures. She looks back at Hercules. “I’m glad I got to see you today! Are you coming over tomorrow for the memorial? We wanted to show you something.”

“Of course Eliza. I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you soon!” Hercules offers her a smile as she walks out the door.

 

 

Meanwhile, Aaron and Alexander get back on the road to the White House. There is a silence that neither man wants to break. When they are about to pull up to the front, Alex breaks the ice. “What did George want you to talk to me about?”

Aaron takes a deep breath, as if the conversation will be draining him. “He told me you want to fight in the war, once it starts. Alexander, I know you miss Peggy, Angelica, and Lafayette, but you know why you can’t fight. You are-”

“Yes, I know that I am what I am, but even Peggy and Ange passed and they were fulls. If the Mortals can do that to everyone, why shouldn't I fight. I went through training and I know what I am capable of!” He puffs at the window. “I lost three of my best friends that day.”

“Me too Alex! But you have a responsibility to this country, you and Eliza have to keep everyone calm during the war-”

“You can’t expect me to just sit-”

“I know what you’ve been through-”

“I have sat and watched people die three times. You can’t expect me to do it a fourth time!” Alex yells at him, tears spilling over onto his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Alex, but the past is behind us now. We have to rebuild!”

“Look I will listen to you, but if I find out another innocent person is dead, I can’t make promises on whether or not I will listen then.” Alex slouches in his seat, “Look, I need to go get ready for my date.”

Aaron gives a brief look of anger, but quickly composes himself, “Yeah, have fun Alex.”

 

 

Alexander walks up to his room, in a sour mood. When he opens the door, he sees Eliza holding a green shirt that matches his wings perfectly. She silently hands the clothing to him, and walks out of the room. 

“Oh, wait. Will you pick Maria up on your way back? She told me that getting in and out is harder and harder now.” Eliza peeks her head in the door.

“Of course. Can I tell John about you two? Or do we want to wait til a later time?” Alex puts the shirt, admiring how it fits him perfectly. ‘Thank you Hercules.’ 

“Actually Alex, can we wait a few more days. I don’t want want John to be too overwhelmed with tomorrow.” Eliza gives him a look saying, if you don’t agree, learn to.

“Sure thing, future wife. Let me go get my date, then go get yours. Totally normal.” They both laugh at the absurdity of their lives. “I’m gonna grab my coat and head out. I will see you later.”

Eliza yells down the hallway once Alex is out of his room. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Be safe, use protection!” After a few moments of chuckles, she sits down on his bed and begins to write a letter to her sisters.

Dear Angelica and Peggy, 

I finally found the perfect dress...

 

 

 

Three

 

 

Alexander walks to the edge of the border of the colony’s territory, looking for John. He considers going back inside and texting John that he couldn’t go out tonight. Alex takes a deep breath-

“Boo!”

“Shit John, you gave me a heart attack!” Alex would deny any claims that he screamed like a young girl in a haunted house.

“Aww, come on. You know that you love me.” John sidles up next to Alex, grabbing his hand.

At times like these, Alex forgets that he and John are considered ‘illegal’. He feels like the two of them are just a regular strained couple, holding hands and sharing kisses whenever they can. “Yes, you are lucky I do. Now come on, don’t we have a picnic awaiting us in the park?”

“Why yes my love, we do. Ladies first?” John holds his arm out, letting the smaller man go ahead of the other. 

Alexander laughs at his best friend, and cuteness of the gesture. Even though they might not be together, they still act like it. It makes the loses they had that day seem a little bit further away. He walks in front of John before kissing him on the cheek and grabs his hand. The two start to walk to the park. In a moment as simple as this, John almost forgets that he and Alex have two different genetic makeups. When they arrive at the small park, John leads Alex down a path.

“John, where the hell are we going? I’m eating tree branches; I want to be eating your sister’s apple pie.” Alex grumbles, clearly annoyed at the situation.

“Oh, are you sure there isn’t anything else you’d rather be eating?” John turns around and smirks.

“Shut up you perv. Let’s get out of the woods and have dinner already. I am starving!” Alex complains while overstepping a pile of mud.

A few seconds later, John stops walking and holds open a section of branches and gestures for the other to walk through them. A beautifully set picnic complete with all of his favorite foods, all lit by candles and facing a lake with the sun setting over it. The winged man is in awe of its serenity so close to the city.

“John, how did you do this? It’s amazing, and it’s all of my favorite foods. Even goat water stew!” Alexander continues to look at the spread in complete happiness. He rushes over to John and embraces him, wrapping him his arms and wings. 

“Anything for you, seeing you happy makes this time of year a little bit easier.” John remembers spending day and night with Peggy. She was the sister he never had. 

The two sit down and begin to dig into the amazing food that John made. He tries to feed Alex a chocolate strawberry, but manages to get it all over Alex’s face. 

“What are we going to do after the wedding? Am I still going to be your best friend? I feel like I have been living a lie.” John covers his face in embarrassment.

Alex grabs John’s hand and makes him look up at him, “John, if you are worried about anything, we can figure it out. You could live in the White House with me or we could fake our own deaths. Or is this about me and Eliza being actually married?”

“I don’t know Alex. I have been having some serious doubts lately.”

“We can see each other more privately, if that’s what you mean.” Alex replies.

“No Alex, it’s not just that, I don’t want to make headlines for something like this. I don’t want to ruin my life for something as stupid as us.”

Alex sits up straighter, “I’m sorry, it’s not like you’re lying to thousands of people. Stop being selfish about this!”

“I’m being selfish? Look who’s fucking talking. You can’t ever be happy with what you have, you always want more.” John spits.

“Fuck you John, how can you go from being all loving to me to acting like a bitch?”

John’s face changes, “You know what, Alex, I was talking to a friend and they told me I should do this. They said you wouldn’t think about my feelings. I told them they were wrong, but it looks like I was the one who was wrong.”

Hurt crosses Alex’s face, “John, you just told me you love me. Are you changing your mind? We can work something out!”

“I don’t know Alex, but I don’t know if I want to have a relationship in a time like this. Or one at all.”

“John, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Alex looks at him with angry evident in his eyes.

“Yes, I think it’d be best for us to stop whatever this is. It’s not healthy, for either of us. How do you think Eliza feels about this?” John stands up, dusting the grass off of his pants. “Goodbye Alexander.”

Alex takes a moment to understand what the hell just happened, “What the fuck John, you go from telling me that you love me to telling me goodbye?” He yells just as John reaches the bushline.

“I spilled my heart and my feelings to you and you called me selfish. I am already bending over backwards to make you happy. But now it all makes sense, you will never be satisfied.” John turns around, telling his cold feelings with a harshly sad look on his face. “Nothing else to say? That’s a first.” He walks back through the open part of the park.

 

 

Many times, heartbreak came to Alexander Hamilton. Once when his real father walked out on his family, at ten years old. Then at age 12, when his mother died. Another at age 17, when the hurricane destroyed everything he loved. At age 22, when Laf, Peggy, and Angelica died. And now, age 27, when the man he loved told him goodbye.

He sits on the cold ground, reflecting at the date gone wrong. ‘What did I do to deserve more heartbreak?’ he thinks to himself. Tonight was supposed to be a light hearted night to relax before the memories of tomorrow resurfaced. He wonders how Eliza will react to John’s behavior and-

“Oh shit, I’ve got to get Maria!” Alex jumps up, not worrying about cleaning up the picnic, and runs to Maria’s house.

 

 

He makes it to her house on the outskirts of the territory in record time. Performing the special knock they made for times like this, he nervously glances around. He knows that King George has guards undercover all the time, and he would rather not be killed at a time like this. Maria throws open her door and ushers him inside. 

“Alex! I’m so glad you are finally here! It’s eight thirty, you were supposed to be here at eight!” She hugs him, but angrily. “What have you and John been doing?” 

While Maria expects to see Alex going red in embarrassment or even tell her about his sex life, she didn’t quite imagine him crumpling on the floor and bursting into tears. She immediately sits down next to him, wrapping him in her real hug.

“Alex, babe, what happened? You hardly ever cry. Who hurt you?” Maria prepares for the speech about what tomorrow was.

“It was John.” Hmm, not something she’d thought she’d hear either.

“What did he do?” She asks him.

“He told me he doesn’t love me anymore. He fucking said goodbye.” Alex wipes his eyes. He feels stupid for letting John break him down like this.

Maria is shocked, Alex and John were the couple of the year, what could tear them apart? “Well, he is a total dipshit. You both had something half the college envied. Do you have any idea why he did this?”

Alex takes a deep breath, “We had a fight. I was being selfish and he felt like he was doing too much for the relationship and I wasn’t doing enough for it. It’s my fault basically. I screwed this up.” He hangs his head.

Maria takes his hands, “Look at me, you might say things without thinking, but you didn’t screw this up. He could have said no and you both could have kissed and made up, but he fucked it up out of proportion.” 

She stands up, pulling him to his feet as well. “Why don’t you clean up a bit? We don’t want you getting caught by paparazzi with a splotchy complexion. Then we can head back.” She shows him to the bathroom and hands him a washcloth to clean his face with.

Alex stares at his reflection, almost not recognizing the person he sees. Ratted hair falling out of his ponytail, bags under his eyes, red eyes from crying. It almost reminds him of that time that he and Hercules smoked pot in the supply room of the chemistry lab. He splashes water on his face, hoping that it helps. After a few a more more minutes, he goes back into the sitting room to find that Maria had changed from a simple shirt and jeans, to a red fifties style dress that showed all her curves.

“Well damn Maria, Eliza is going to be so happy when she sees you tonight. Looks like I’ll need to sleep in the east wing for sake of sleeping.” Alex jokes at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

She hits him with her purse, “Shut up, am I not allowed to dress up for my girlfriend when she buys pretty things for me to wear? But yes, I do want to get her to bed tonight.”

“Okay, didn’t want to hear about your sex life with my soon to be wife. And next week is going to be so strange when I marry your girlfriend.” Alex crinkles his nose in sarcasm. 

“Come on, we don’t want to keep her waiting any longer.” She holds open the front door.

 

John walks out of the park with a heavy feeling in his chest. He feels like he did the right thing, but at the same time he feels like he’s made a huge mistake. Walking aimlessly around, not paying attention to the world, he doesn’t notice the black limo pull up next to him. He does notice the King call him to the car.

“John Laurens, what a fitting time to see you again. Why don’t you get in?”

“I did what you told me to do, can I get paid already?” John says quite annoyed, ready to get home. He wants to be done with this man.

“Hear what I have to say first.” 

John gives a look of whatever, “Okay.”

“That was quite the performance, almost believed it myself. But I am very hard to please. Aren’t I Sammy?”

A frail looking man with ginger hair looks up, “Yes sir.” His heart is pounding when he remembers who John was from that video five years ago.

George seems irritated at the small man, “Yeah. Anyways, I have another job for you. If you are willing, of course.”

“Sure.” John wonders what else the King could have him do.

“I want you to take this,” George shows him a gun, “And shoot Alexander Hamilton.”

John thinks it over. ‘Am I willing to kill one of my best friends for the King? What will the others call me? But I have to, for my own sake.’

The King chuckles at his hesitation, “You can back out, but payment would be very high for this.” 

“I’ll do it.” 

George giggles, “Fantastic! You will need to- why speak of the devil! Looks like little Alex couldn’t handle being alone. I want you to get her too, that girl with him in the red dress.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” 

 

 

 

Four

 

 

Alexander and Maria walk back to the White House around nine, three hours after what happened between him and John. All Alex wants to do is crawl in his bed and not come out any more. However, he dries his tears and puts on a brave face for Eliza and Maria. 

“What are you thinking about Alex?” Maria breaks the silence.

“Not much, other than the fact that Eliza is going to flip her shit. I bet that Peggy is fuming in her grave.” He laughs at the memory of Peggy going berserk at anyone that hurt her friends.

Maria toys with an idea that’s been in her head for a long time, “Hey, Alex, I know you aren’t really wanting to talk about romance right now, but I want to ask you about something.” Maria nervously asks.

Alex grins. “Of course, anything for a friend!”

Maria reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small box, “I know that technically you and Eliza will be married, but what if me and her had our own secret wedding? Would she say yes? Is this a stupid idea?”

Maria looks at Alexander as he bursts out laughing, “What’s so funny?” she looks at him defensively, “Do you really think she’ll say no?”

“You really think she’d say no? This girl has written poems about all of you. She fucking loves you.” He notices Eliza approaching the gates of the palace. “Go get her.”

 

 

Alexander heads back to his own room after Maria and Eliza start making out on the sofa in the sitting room. He lays back on his bed, thinking about all the memories he will have to relive tomorrow. He doesn’t want to have remember the screams and the blood and the running. He tries to shut off his brain, but his mind is going a million miles an hour.

Eventually, he manages to fall asleep, but his dreams are anything but sweet. 

The wind howled around Alexander. It took all of his willpower to not whimper in fear. He pulled the blanket around him a little tighter. The trees bent all around him. His roof on his shack was long gone, leaving him exposed to all the elements. He heard people screaming all around him, men, women, children alike. Suddenly a strong gust caught an old tree, sending it hurtling into Alex’s shack. He ran for safety.

“Someone, please help me!” It sounded like a young child. Alex ran to the sound. He saw the child underneath some fallen rubble and he pulled him out, and carefully unfolded his wings and wrapped them around the child. The wind picked up even more, pulling the small child away from Alex’s grip. 

“Mister, please. Help me!” And Alex ran, wind and rain destroying his wings. 

“I’m so sorry, James. I love you little brother.”

 

 

Alex woke up in a cold sweat, fear creeping into every corner of his mind. He runs his hands over his face trying to rid the horrible memories from his mind. Alex notices that it’s five in the morning. ‘Might as well use the time to my advantage.’ Alex thinks to himself, grabbing his favorite notebook from his night stand.

Alex loses track of time as he writes. Before he knows it, it’s seven thirty and he hears a knock at his door. “Alex, son. It’s almost time. Come on, we need to leave soon for the service.” George stands on the other side, wiping his eyes for the fourth time. 

“O-okay dad, I’ll be out in a few.” Alex croaks out. He grabs his black jacket, and puts it on. He sees a small box underneath it, with a note from Eliza.

Alex,  
I made these for us to wear. The little ribbons are rainbow for Lafayette, yellow for Peggy, pink for Angelica, and orange for Martha. I’m sure you’ve heard about Maria and I, we are both so glad to have you in our lives. I love you Alex, and I mean it.  
Love, Eliza

 

He nearly cries at the hair ribbon, the colors matching each other perfectly. He pulls his hair into a ponytail and ties in the ribbon. He glances at the mirror. He looks somewhat presentable, aside from the constant eye bags. He walks out of his room to the front lobby. He sees Eliza and Philip Schuyler, both with teary eyes. Alex grabs her hand, she smiles at the thought.

Alex doesn’t pay attention during the service. It’s still too painful and fresh for him. He stares at the floor and tries to think of happy thoughts.

After the whole thing is over, Alex feels quite numb from it as he leaves the cemetery, he doesn’t know where he is going, other than away from that depressing place. He walks aimlessly until he realizes he is back at the park from yesterday. Sighing, Alex walks up and sits down on one of the benches. He tries not to think, but it’s hard when all of his thoughts are screaming at him. 

He suddenly hears footsteps quietly behind him.

“Hey Alex. Figured I might find you here today.” John had returned.

Alex stands up and turns around, looking at one of his best friends, ex boyfriend, enemy? ‘This is fucking confusing.’ “What are you doing here John? You made it pretty clear yesterday that you didn’t want to see me anymore. Or am I just being selfish for wanting alone time today?”

John steps closer, but still about fifteen feet away from him. “Woah, I’m sorry. I fucked up last night-”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Whatever. I don’t want to get back together with you if that’s what you are thinking. I just came to apologize. Can I not do that?” John looks at him with innocence.

Alex glances around, looking for any passerby. The only person he sees is a man running on the other side of the park. ‘Well I’m fucked,’ he thinks. “Okay, I accept your apology, but if you excuse me-”

John interrupts him before he can speak. “No, no. I’m not done yet. I wanted to apologize for many things. Firstly, I am sorry for being a massive dick last night. But, I wasn’t the only person in the wrong last night was I?” John looks at Alex, waiting for an explanation.

“Huh, what the hell are you going on about? You said you came here to apologize and now you are accusing me of things I don’t even know?”

John chuckles, “You know exactly what you did. Or should I say, who you did.”

Realization hits Alex like a truck. It dawns on him that Maria and John live in the same area. ‘John must have seen us. If only I had told him about Maria and Eliza.’ “Shit. So you saw Maria and I last night. Dude, this is a huge misunderstanding.”

“No, I understand, you got mad that I left you so you went and picked up a cheap whore.” 

Alex sees red for a moment, but manages to compose himself. “Okay, you don’t get to say things like that. And I didn’t sleep with her.”

“So you keep on lying to me. Why was she dressed like that then? Hmm?” John accuses.

Alex shoots back, “I’m not lying. Look, you are misunderstanding this all and blowing it out of proportion!”

“WE KNOW WHAT WE SAW!” 

Alex pauses. “We?”

John laughs, like he just remembered something. “Oh yeah, that’s the other thing I wanted to apologize for.”

“What are you talking about John? Who were you with?”

 

“So three years ago, I was at work at that coffee shop and King George comes in. We talked and he told me to keep in contact with him for, future jobs and opportunities. So fast forward two and a half years, I call back. I told him about you and me. He told me to become a bug for the winged in exchange for money. I accepted.” John explained to a confused and angry Alex.

“You’re the one who told the reporter that George and I would be at that party, and you told about me being adopted!”

“Well it doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. Back to me. Last night, the king gave me a very special task to complete. I’ve got everything I need now.” He steps closer to Alex.

“What was the task? What did he tell you to do?” Alex questions him.

John pulls a very familiar but small gun out from inside his jacket. “He told me to kill you. I hesitated for a moment, but I remembered what you did to me. You outed me to my dad, our college, hell, the whole world! All because you had to prove that you weren’t guilty of stealing scholarship money.”

Fear and adrenaline began to course through Alex’s veins at this moment. He glanced around for the comfort of the jogger, but he had disappeared. Out of instinct, his wings unfurled. “John you have to stop! Do you realize what you would do if you pulled the trigger? You would start a fucking war! Every winged would want your blood for compensation.” Alex steps back when he realizes that the only place to go is in the bushes, but John knows how to navigate them.

“Don’t you know I wouldn’t do this unless I had to! All you think about is yourself again. You don’t feel sympathy, you feel pity!” John yells back. 

“What don’t I know huh? Tell me!”

“The king threatened my family! They may hate me, but they are family! That’s something you don’t understand. Your dad left you, your mom died, and you let your brother die in a hurricane! You don’t understand that I am doing this for them and my country!” John waves the gun around. “This is the only way to protect them. I have to do this!”

Suddenly, someone runs out of the trees between John and Alex.

“What the fuck is going on here?” The jogger from earlier is back, but the two arguing men seem to already recognize him. 

“Thomas Jefferson?” Both men are confused.

“John, what the hell are you doing! I thought you and Alex are best friends or some shit like that.” Thomas looks between the two, trying to decipher the situation. 

“You don’t understand what he has done and what he is doing. He told me he loved me and then he got a girl to sleep with.” 

Thomas is confused, “Wait, I thought you and Eliza were getting married. What have I missed?”

“I don’t have time for this anymore, I have a job to do. Thomas move. Unless you want to end up like Alex over here.” John holds the gun up, cocking it once. 

A moment of stillness, then suddenly all hell broke loose. Thomas, having his senses, ran forward to wrestle the gun from John. Alex stands in fear. John manages to knock Thomas to the ground, but drops the guns a few feet away. Alex rushes to grab it, but John tackles Alex, slamming his head into a rock. Thomas at this point is standing back up, but John already had Alex in a choke hold, gun to his temple. Alex kicks him in the shin and struggles out of his grip. Alex sees Thomas look in horror as John stomps on his leg. Then John runs off, not looking back once. Thomas runs to Alex’s side.

“Are you okay?” Thomas helps him sit up.

“Yeah, hundred percent. Help me up won’t you?” Alex tries to get up but yells out in pain when he puts pressure on his leg.

Thomas just stands up and picks him up bridal style. “I haven’t seen you in five years and I end up saving you from your ex boyfriend?”

Alex burrows himself closer into Thomas’s chest, “Yes now shh. The world is spinning so I’m taking a nap.”

 

 

 

Five

 

All Thomas wanted to do was go out for some late night run, on a day as stressful and painful as this. But he ends up running across not one, but two of his old college friends. Any other day, he would have been elated, but today he just felt drained from it all. Who ever would have thought that John Laurens would try to kill Alexander Hamilton? Thomas just pulls Alex closer to his chest, after all it’s been five years since they have seen each other. 

“Hey Alex, I’m taking you to my apartment. I won’t let anyone see you though.” Thomas knows Alex can’t hear him, but saying it calms him anyways. 

Attempting to climb twelve flights of stairs with Alexander in his arms went well enough, no broken bones that is. Thomas opens the door to his apartment, waving at his neighbor Margaret. He carefully deposits the injured man on the sofa. He searched his bathroom for a first aid, hoping none of the injuries were too serious. He arrived back to where Alex was, thankfully, still asleep.

He set to work to clean the dirt off Alexander’s face, careful not to hurt him. This moment set loose a feeling of nostalgia inside of Thomas’s chest.

 

April 7, 2011

Thomas sat on his bed, reading a book assigned for class, when his roommate stumbled in the door, looking like he was run over by a truck.

“What the hell happened to you Hamilton?”

“Talk quieter. It hurts to think. I think I got in a fight with some douche trying to pick me up. I’m going to sleep now.” Hamilton laid down on the floor; Thomas picked him up and sat him on the loveseat they managed to fit inside the dorm. 

“You aren’t doing anything until I make sure that you aren’t dying or something.”

“Aww, you care about me.”

Yes. “No, you are the only person worth debating with on a regular basis.”

“Whatever, thanks Jefferson.” 

 

After Thomas cleaned Alex’s forehead up,he inspected it for any signs of bleeding or concussing. Once he dubbed him safe, he went to look at his leg. It had a large bruise in the shape of a shoe, but other than being severely sensitive, it seemed fine. 

“Just like the old days, huh Alex?” Thomas joked while placing a cool washcloth on Alex’s forehead.

Suddenly feeling hungry from the evening’s adventure, Thomas goes into the kitchen to get some mac-n-cheese for a snack and some water for Alex. When he returns to the sitting room, he notices that Alex is awake.

“Good evening darling. How are you feeling?” Thomas walks over and offers the water.

“Physically or emotionally? My best friend just tried to kill me for King George. Today is today. And I’m sitting in someone’s house who I haven’t seen in five years. And I feel like shit.” He groans, “Where exactly am I, because need I remind you I have wings.”

“Oh, I understand how you feel. I tried first aid, but you seemed to just have some bruising. You’re in dangerous territory, but I didn’t let anyone see you on the way. ” 

Alex readjusts to sit up, facing Thomas. It’s the first time in a while he has seen him with a normal facial expression. “My god, you’ve gotten hot. What water have you been drinking? Because I’d like to order some.” Thomas feels his face heat up. Five years and that’s what Alex says to him.

“Well, thanks. I’m going to pretend like that didn’t sound like you were saying I was not hot before. You didn’t really answer my question, how are you feeling? I don’t want you dying on me.” 

“That’s like the tenth time you’ve asked me. I am good. My mom used to tell me I had a thick skull.” Alex laughs. “How have you been doing? What is the great Thomas Jefferson working on right now?” 

“I’m doing good I guess. I’m a lawyer now,” He looks at a picture of him and James during freshman year of highschool, “What have you-”

“No, I actually want to hear about everything since the attack. If you feel comfortable enough about it.” Alex kindly asks.

“Okay, so right after Peggy, uh, ran to Laf, I looked up at and said goodbye to Angelica, she was the person who was there for me a bunch during my anxiety attacks, other than James. I couldn’t look at Laf anymore, I had to run away from the scene. I just found them and they were gone again. It still hurts everyday.” Thomas takes a deep breath.

Alex interrupts him, “What do you mean, found them? Did you know them beforehand?”

“Lafayette was my twin sibling. I came here with my pops here and they went to France with our mama. Back to the story, after I ran, James found me and we kind of dropped off of the radar for a few weeks. We didn’t want to have to talk about it either. Eventually I went back to school, got my law degree, and started a law firm. James and I lived together up till last August because-” Thomas starts to choke up, like it still burns his throat to talk about it.

Alex picks up on this, “What happened to James? Did you two have a fight or something?”

“He had cancer and he passed a year ago in August.” He wipes a tear rolling down his face.

“Well, as much as I may be in the news over on the other side, that doesn’t really tell of what I did.” Alex fidgets on the sofa, “Where is your bathroom?”

Thomas points him in the general direction and is alone in the sitting room again. He thinks about James for a moment, how proud he would be of what Thomas has done. He thinks about his sibling, and how much he misses them calling at three in the morning, frantically yelling in french about their hot roommate.

“Hey Thomas, are we going to finish talking about what we have done in the last few years?” Alex walks back into the room, with Thomas’s comforter off his bed.

Thomas laughs at the sight, “Sure, your turn though. Let’s throw a fucking pity party!”

Getting situated, Alex takes a deep breath to tell the story, “So after Peggy, me, Aaron, and the other sisters flew off. Then Ange got hit, Martha too. I only left my room when George and Eliza would force me to. I never actually finished my degree, but I work for my dad. Eliza came up with the idea for us to get married, trying to unite the colonies. She is dating that reporter, Maria Lewis, from the year below us. I was dating John, we broke up awhile back, but it turns out for the last few weeks he’s been working under the King for information about the winged. And then you came and helped me not die. So thanks for saving me.” Thomas stares at the small man telling the story, not only because he was intrigued, but also because the storyteller never took a single breath during the whole thing.

“Wow, that’s a lot more than what I’ve done.” Thomas doesn’t know what else to say to the busy man. 

“My secret is that I don’t sleep, I run on pure sarcasm.” Alex spreads his arms out, and with that his wings. He knocks over a lamp by accident. “Oops. Sorry about that, can’t really help it.”

“Naw, that’s fine. Reminds me of the time that Laf was living with me. I definitely got some sound proof headphones after them and Herc first started dating.” Thomas smiles at the memory. 

“Do I want to know what happened?”

“I had to eat my mac and cheese in my room because they were making a stir fry, and the chicken wasn’t the only thing that was spicy. They got a little carried away and about ten minutes later I hear a loud whoosh and my lamp break. I never asked what caused the wings to break the lamp and I never want to know.”

“Oh that reminds me of the time Herc and I nearly got arrested.” Alex happily cringes at the memory.

The two spend the rest of the evening telling and remembering stories from years ago. Before long, Thomas realizes that it is two in the morning.

“Woah, time certainly flies when you are having fun. Are you going to walk home? You could sleep in James old room if you wanted to.” Thomas offers, not wanting the man to have to walk all that way at night.

“You serious? That would be awesome! Thanks dude.” Alex stands up and pops his back, “Well then, good night I guess. It’s like old times.” He walks out of the room.

“Other way. First door on the left.” Thomas corrects him.

“I knew that.”

 

 

The next morning, Alex wakes up in a strange bed to the smell of pancakes. He suddenly remembers the previous night’s events, but he forces a small smile nonetheless. He follows the smell to the kitchen where he certainly needs a glass of water because he is sure thirsty. “Mornin Tommy.”

Thomas turns around, surprised at his entrance, “Oh, hey. How’d you sleep last night?” 

“Like a fucking angel. Your beds are like a tiny cloud!” Alex stumbles off his sentence when he looks at Thomas again. He rubs at his eyes to make sure he is seeing clearly. Thomas Jefferson stands in front of him wearing grey joggers, a tank top, and a KISS THE COOK apron. He catches a whiff of bacon, “Oh my god, this smells amazing. Did you cook all of this?”

Thomas chuckles, “Of course, did you think that the only thing I could cook was mac and cheese?”

“Yes, but that shit was good.”

Thomas puts a pancake, a piece of bacon, and a biscuit on a plate and hands it to Alex. They eat in silence, broken only by Alex’s moans every time he takes a bite. Thomas grabs the plates when they get done and starts to wash the dishes.

“Do you need help with that?” Alex walks up behind him and puts his chin on the taller man’s shoulder.

“I’m almost done, then we can head back to your side. Does that work for you?”

Alex turns around, “‘Course! It’d be strange if my date didn’t walk me home.”

Thomas turns beet red. “O-oh yeah, definitely.” He stutters out. He coughs to cover it up. “Come on you little shit, I’ve got work and my boss’ll be pissed if I’m late.”

 

 

The duo nervously walk down the empty streets, even though they are on neutral ground. The threats from The Wing Decree make everyone stay on edge. But once they cross over into the winged side, both have a sigh of relief.

“Well, looks like we are in the clear. At last.” Alex whispers.

“Why are we whispering?” Thomas whispers back.

“I don’t know.”

They both laugh for a moment. “I’m really glad I decided to go for a run last night.”

“Me too. I wouldn’t standing here if it weren’t for you.” Alex stops for a second and then turns sideways to face Thomas.

“What’s up?” He asks, very puzzled.

“Look, when I say thank you, I mean it. Sometimes when I wanted to just give up and leave forever, I remembered how much fun I had back when I was in college with all of you. Quite a few of them involved you, like that time we were super drunk and wrote a paper about paper airplanes. I miss times like that.”

Thomas smiles, clearly happy about the small speech. “I miss those times too.”

“Hey this is where I go. Thanks for being there last night, and every moment after. I’m sorry about James, and Laf. But I’m glad I got to see you, I mean, it’s been five years. So thank you.” He hesitates, rocking back and forth on his feet. Then, with a burst of courage, he stands up on his tiptoes and pecks Thomas on the cheek. “That’s for breakfast. And my number is on a sticky note on your table. I’m sure I’ll text you when Aaron gets on my nerves.”

‘Damn, I am fucked.’ Thomas thinks to himself, as he sees Aaron staring from a window.

 

 

 

Six

 

 

The Inbox of Alexander Hamilton 

 

Dad,

The florist wanted to know if we wanted chicken or fish at the reception. What should I tell them? Also, guess who I ran into the other day, Thomas Jefferson! He said he hasn’t been able to see any of us because his job prevents him from crossing the lines. He wants to come to the wedding though. Remind me to tell Eliza about that.

Your favorite son,  
Alex

 

Alex, 

It’s actually kind of weird getting to talk to you again. To think we used to hate each other is so strange. I mean, we both know how many times we relied on Laf and James to pull us apart in fights. Ahh, the good ole days! Kidding!

Pleasantries aside, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you remember the time we hooked up in college? Do you remember that party we had in Laf and James dorm and we both got really drunk and wrote a paper together? I found it, and I think even drunk, we wrote better papers than some sober kids. Haha, I miss college, even though we wouldn’t stop arguing most days.

Later dude,  
Thomas Jefferson 

 

Alex,

Tell the caterer we want chicken. Sometimes I wonder how you are so smart yet so stupid, but I love you nonetheless. Just a reminder, ask Eliza about Thomas and the wedding.

Love,  
Dad

 

My Dearest Fiancee, Eliza

Hey I can’t remember if I told you, but I ran into Thomas the other day. We talked and I just wanted to run it by you before I give him a definite answer about coming to the wedding. I told the caterer that we want chicken so that’s one less thing to worry about. I love you.

Your totally hetero, soon-to-be husband,  
Alex

 

Mr.Hetero,

Of course Thomas can come to the wedding. It’ll be good to see him again. Why did you put so much emphasis on ‘caterer’. Also, don’t we have that final fitting with Herc before the wedding. And DO NOT be late for the rehearsal dinner. I love you too Alex.

Love,  
Eliza

 

Dear Thomas, 

I only kinda remember that paper. I was really fucking drunk. But we did work together really well. Screw that, we were amazing together. I just wish we had gotten our heads out of our asses sooner. Speaking of asses, do you remember that time we hooked up. Okay what the hell was the transition?! Fuck it, that’s it, I’m just gonna start a new letter

Yours,  
Alex 

 

My Dude Jeffershit,

Remember when I called you that all the time, back in college. You would get so pissed! It was so fucking funny. Maybe I should start calling you that again. I don’t remember that paper you’re talking about, but it must be amazing since we I wrote it. I had something i wanted to tell you when i started this letter but I can’t remember. It’ll come back to me if it was important.

Your Friend,  
Hamilton

 

Hamilton,

Do you really want to talk about college nicknames Gremlin? No? I didn’t think so. Why do we still insist on last names? We’ve known each other for years, we’ve been through a hell of a lot together, and we’re not even “enemies” or whatever anymore. Oh, and since we wrote that drunk paper on paper, god knows why, I can show you that the parts I wrote are ten times better. 

Not your enemy anymore,  
Thomas 

 

Thomas, 

Ok, so what I wanted to tell you is that my fiancee Eliza and I have officially saved you a seat for the wedding! Drunk papers and arguments aside, I’m glad we’re back together we ran into each other again. I lost, we both did, so many things that day, to have someone from before is… comforting. I know I have Eliza, but you’re different. You’re Thomas. I’m probably not making any sense. I haven’t been sleeping well recently.

Yours  
Your…  
Your Alexander?  
Alexander 

 

Alexander,

I think I know what you mean. Ever since James… ever since I lost James it’s been difficult. There’s been no one for me, no one who truly understood that day. And it’s not like I could go out in the street and scream about how much I hate King. I’m glad I have you Alex.

Your…  
Thomas 

 

Thomas,

I’m so glad we have each other. I gotta run, or else I’ll be late to the dinner rehearsal and Eliza will kill me.

I’ve got you now,  
Alexander

 

Alexander,

Go. Be happy with her.

Your Thomas

 

 

Thomas isn't at the wedding. Eliza is too busy to notice Alex’s disappointed face. They carry on through the service, smiling and being in love, even though Alex feels strange. He wonders why Thomas didn’t come, why John did what he did, and why he feels guilty.

 

 

 

Seven

 

 

Thomas watches on his television as Alex and Eliza say I do. He can’t help but feel angry about it. ‘It’s just because I can’t be there. That’s why I feel like this.’ He tells himself. He decides that a shower would help him feel better. While washing his hair, Thomas thinks he hears someone in his kitchen. Blowing it off as just nerves, he continues to wash his body.

When he gets out of the shower, he automatically notices that something is off about his house. The fridge was wide open, something that Thomas hadn’t opened since lunch. He sees his mail sitting on the table, something else he hadn’t done. When he walks to the front of the room and sees the front door open, he knows that something is definitely wrong.

 

 

Alex notices after the ceremony that he has a message on his phone. He feels bitter for a moment, that Thomas didn’t come to the wedding. Curiosity overtakes him to open the message.

To Alexander  
From Thomas  
I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the wedding, I am super busy and I feel like I’m being watched. Come to my apartment later tonight if you want to talk.

To Thomas  
From Alexander  
I can swing by in about an hour. I have to finish up cleaning up at the ceremony.

Thomas feels his heart pounding and not because of what he found in the mail this morning. A note with a picture of him and Alex walking back to the White House was placed inside, written on the note was a warning ‘Stay away from the winged or else.’ He felt terrified asking Alex to come to this side of the land, but he felt that Alex would be smart enough to avoid social contact.

Meanwhile, Alex was sitting on a bus, on his way to an apartment that is illegal for him to be in. He wonders if he is making the wisest decision, not telling anyone that he was going to the Mortal land. He shoots Eliza a text telling her everything, and Thomas’s number. Once he gets off the bus, he realizes that he has to walk down a busy and well lit street. 

“Jesus take the fucking wheel.” Alex mutters to himself.

Thankfully he makes it through with no identity incidents, but when he gets to Thomas’s door, he starts to doubt himself. But being the impulsive person he is, he doesn’t think at all. He knocks as quickly and quietly. Only a few seconds pass before Thomas opens the door.

“Hey Thomas.”

“Alex.”

Thomas holds open the door, and Alex doesn’t hesitate walking inside. He takes note of Thomas’s nervous expression, but decides not to say anything about it. The duo awkwardly sits on the sofa, neither one prepared to break the silence.

“I’m assuming that you watched the wedding on TV?” Alex says, more like a question.

Thomas feels his face heat up, “Oh yeah. Eliza looked so pretty in her dress. You didn’t look too bad yourself.”

Now it’s Alex’s time to blush, “Hercules can make anyone beautiful.”

They sit in the quiet for a few more moments until Alex turns and bluntly says what both of them want to address. “What did you mean that you felt like someone was watching you? Are you talking about a stalker or something more dangerous than that?”

Thomas just hands Alex the note. “I got this one this morning, laying with my mail on the dining room table. Scary part is, I never got the mail. And all day yesterday I kept getting emails with different products for sale, dealing with what we were talking about. Like spoons, cheap socks, basketballs. I feel like something really bad is going to happen, but I can’t figure out what.”

Alex gasps as he reads the letter, “Why did you tell me to come? Are you working with them too?”

Thomas stands up, “What? I would never do that to you! We may have not been best of friends back in the day, but I wouldn’t hurt you in this way. I’m not John!”

 

Seeing red for a second time and getting severe deja-vu, Alex bites back. “You don’t get to say that. He was being blackmailed and brainwashed into it all. How do I know you aren’t doing this either?”

Thomas feels like he is watching a movie. He feels like he is in some sort of cliche fight scene. He just wonders who will throw the first punch.

Alexander stands up, pacing around the room. His emerald green wings start to unfold, a nervous habit that he never broke as a teenager. He considers texting Eliza, but he doesn’t want to drag her into this mess. He owes her that much.

“Alexander, you know that I wouldn’t do something like this to you, but are you thinking about how I feel? You are acting the same way with me as you did John! You have to understand that others have emotion too.”

“You haven’t gone through hell like me. You don’t understand what it feels like for five times in your life to have someone you fucking love to leave and hurt you. I don’t want to add a number six to that list!” Alex has angry tears in his eyes.

Something inside of Thomas snaps. “You think you are the only person that has gone through hell. I may not have lived through a hurricane, but I have things that are my personal hell. You don’t have the right to tell me if I have or haven’t suffered.”

Alex just stares at him, surprised at his outburst. “Thomas, I’m sorry. I am just scared shitless right now and I don’t know who I can trust now.”

“Get out. Please. Don’t make me do things that I will regret.” 

Alex takes one look at him, probably the last time he will see Thomas, and walks out of the door. He doesn’t turn back once.

 

 

Feeling like he is living the same situation again, he decides to walk to the park that everything bad seems to happen. He sits on the bench, when his phone rings. Maria

He answers it, wondering why she would be calling him.

“Hey Maria, what’s-”

“Alex. Where are you right now?” She sounds breathless.

“I’m at the park, what’s going on?”

“Please come to my apartment. I just got out of the shower and there was a note taped to the inside of my door. It was a threat.”

Alex stands up, getting his wings ready to fly. “I’ll be there in a few. I’m going to fly onto the roof and pick you up.”

“Okay, I will meet you-” The line goes silent.

“Maria, what’s going on? What happened?”

“I can’t meet you on the roof. They are in the apartment. Tell Eliza I love- Hey! I’m going to call the cops! Get out!”

Alex’s heart is pumping, he’s standing frozen in horror.

A thud, Maria screams, and then the phone is dropped. A new voice fills the speakers.

“She had been a very naughty girl. If you want to see her alive, come to the park where everything changed, five years ago.”

John Laurens.

 

 

 

Eight

 

 

Alex makes it to Maria’s apartment in about five minutes. What he finds is less than pleasing. Furniture is overturned, glass is broken, and there is blood on the floor.

“Maria? Are you in here?” He checks the kitchen, to find more horror. A knife, covered in deep crimson blood, sits in a puddle of blood. He turns around to see a note spray painted on the wall:

COME TO THE PARK IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HER

Alexander lets out a sob. It’s his fault, if he had flown here when Maria had called, or if he’d just have died when John wanted him to. He grabs his phone and calls Eliza. She has to know what is going on with her girlfriend.

A little while away, Eliza sat in her room when her phone rings. Wondering why Alex called her when they just saw each other at their wedding.

“Hey Alex! What’s up?”

“This is my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re scaring me, what’s going on. Why are you crying?”

“I was in the park and Maria called me.”

“Alexander Hamilton, what is going on? Why did Maria call you?” 

“She was panicking about someone being in her apartment, and then she said someone came in and- and,” Alex’s voice fades off.

“What happened? Please Alex, tell me what is going on.”

“She screamed and then I think she fell. Someone picked up the phone.”

“Who was it?”

“John. The king has him fucking brainwashed.”

 

 

Thomas is anxiously walking around his apartment when he hears his phone ring. Unknown Caller. All of his instincts tell him to not answer the phone, but his curiosity gets the best of him.

“Hello?”

“Thomas, thank god.” Elizabeth Schuyler?

“Eliza, what? How did you get my number? What is going on?”

“It’s Alex. After he left your apartment, Maria called him because she thought someone was in her house. He heard her get attacked and talked to the attacker.” For someone in such an emotional situation, she was surprisingly calm.

“Who was it? Is she okay?”

“It was John Laurens. Alex talks like John’s been brainwashed or something. But when offered money, everyone a Judas inside of them. We don’t know how she is, but there was, umm, blood in the apartment. We don’t know if it was hers or not.” 

“What does this have to do with me Eliza?”

“Alex. You love him, don’t you? You always have.”

Thomas pauses, “What am I supposed to do?”

“If it were me, I’d talk to him. Tell him your life story, get his in return. Please, I know how hard Alex can be on himself, and he blames himself entirely for this. I don’t think he would do anything drastic, but please hurry.”

“I will. Thanks Eliza.”

Eliza sends over Maria’s address and Thomas is quick to get over to her apartment. He takes notice of the kicked in door, and blood streaks on the ground. He hears faint whimpers coming from another room.

“Alex? Are you in here?” Thomas calls out carefully, trying not to scare the small man.

“It’s all my fault. She would be okay if it weren’t for me. So would Laf and Peggy and Angelica and Martha. I should have died five years ago with the rest of them. It’s all my fault.” Alex mutters.

Thomas is taken aback at the vulnerability of the emotional man. “Hey, come on. Look at me. This wasn’t your fault. You had nothing to do with this. And don’t you ever say that you deserve to die. You have more life in your eyes than anyone on the goddamn planet. Now, we are going to go to my apartment and talk. Okay? I will carry you if you want to.”

Alex sniffles and wipes his eyes, “Okay Thomas. Let’s go.”

 

Once Alex and Thomas are in the safety of Thomas’s apartment, he starts a kettle of tea for the both of them. Alex grabs a fuzzy blanket and sits down on the couch. Thomas takes a seat across him, handing him the warm beverage.

“I’m sorry for earlier, I had no right to say that you haven’t lived through shit at one point or another. It kinda escalated into something more and I kept blowing it out of proportion.” Alex apologizes, now regretting telling Thomas that he was a traitor to him.

“Look, it’s okay. I understand why you have been kinda sketchy about trusting people over the last few days. After a betrayal like that, I don’t know if I could ever love someone again.” Thomas looks at Alex, hope in his eyes, “Would you feel comfortable sharing your life story? I will if you do.”

Alex takes a deep breath, ‘Does he do that everytime he tells a story?’ Thomas thinks to himself. “Uh, where do I start? My mom had me January of 1988 on the island of St. Croix in the Caribbean. Everything was pretty good, I mean, we were poor, but we had each other. When I was ten, I had a little brother James, and that same day, my dad walked out of the house. He flung me into a wall went to ask him where he was going. The next two years were pretty rough for us. Then me and ma got really sick, I got better, but she didn’t. I was twelve, James was two. We lived together in a shack I had made out of a few cardboard boxes and a tarp. Then in 2005, Katrina hit, hard. We got separated and when I went to get him, I let him get caught in the wind and water. He drowned that day. He was seven, I was seventeen. I still am terrified of storms, anytime I hear thunder. Afterward, I managed to get scholarships and then we were roommates. Oh, and the Washington's adopted me. That’s about it for me I guess.” Alex looks Thomas in the eyes.

“My god. You make my life seem like a piece of cake.” 

“We made a deal. Come on, spill your juicy secrets.” Alex leans forward, ready for the story.

“Well, you know that Laf and I were twins, but you don’t really know why we were separated. Our parents were both married, my dad went to France for a business trip, there he met my biological mother. Fast forward nine months, he returns to France and gets a baby. My life was pretty good until I turned seven. I woke up one morning and my back hurt, my parents came in and saw that my wings had come in. Bright magenta, which had always been my favorite color. I thought they would be excited for me, but they weren’t. My mom wrapped me into a blanket, head to toe, and shoved me in the backseat of the car. We got to this doctor’s office, but it wasn’t. They didn’t even drug me. I can remember everything, can still feel it too. They strapped me face down to a table and tore my shirt off. Suddenly I heard my father say, ‘Make sure he feels it.’ Then I felt fire. They cut my wings off and left these hideous scars. Everytime I look at them, I’m reminded of all the hatred that people have against wings.” Thomas blinks away the tears threatening to spill over.

“Thomas, I-”

“I’m not done yet. On the first day of college, when I moved into my dorm, I was immediately taken aback by this really hot guy with his emerald green wings out. I wanted him to like me, but for some reason, someone told him that I was the human reincarnation of Satan. But now I am sitting here with him spilling my guts to him because, fuck it, I really really like him.”

Alexander can’t take it any more. The emotion he feels towards for Thomas is too much for him. He grabs Thomas by his shirt and pulls their lips together. Thomas is mildly surprised by this, but immediately starts to kiss back. Their lips fit the other perfectly. Thomas wraps his hands around Alexander’s neck and pulls on his hair. When Alex moaned, Thomas slid his tongue in to tangle with Alex’s.

It seemed as if their tongues had practiced a tango. It may have been a bit sloppy, but it was years overdue. 

Alex fought against Thomas for dominance of the kiss, pushing Thomas against the wall behind them. Alex ran his hands over Thomas’s chest and over to hold around his shoulders. They passionately kissed like their lives depended on it, like they would never get to do it again. 

“How about we move this somewhere more comfortable darlin?” Thomas asked between pants.

“Sure thing.” Alex moaned into the kiss. Thomas grabbed under Alex’s ass and carried him into the bedroom, not leaving the other’s lips the whole way there. 

Thomas pushes Alex into his mattress, pulling off the smaller man’s shirt. Alex plays with the hem of Thomas’s, but when he tries to pull it over his head, Thomas pulls away.

“Hey, is it about the scars?”

“Promise me you won’t think that they are ugly.”

“Of course, they tell a story, your story.”

Thomas only hesitates for a moment before pulling the shirt over his head. Alex runs his fingers over the puckered skin, Thomas turns around to face Alex.

“You don’t think that they are hideous?”

“Of course I don’t think they are hideous. If anything, they make you even hotter,” Alex’s eyes get darker, but are still just as kind. He kisses up and down each one. He moves back around to stand back in front of Thomas, “I want you inside of me because I want to forget everything else in this world except for right now.”

Thomas just pulls Alex in for another kiss and carefully lays him on the bed.

 

 

 

Nine

 

 

Thomas awakens to feel something warm laying on his chest. He opens his eyes to see a peaceful, sleeping Alex. The small man has his wings wrapped around the both of them, holding the two closer together. Thomas smiles, maneuvering out of the bed quietly as he can. He walks to the kitchen and grabs supplies to make breakfast. He hums an old song James used to sing to him when he had panic attacks to make the time go faster. 

Alex wakes up in a strange bed to the smell of pancakes, but this time when he stands up, he has a familiar pain in his ass. The unexpected pain makes him fall back onto the bed, grinning at the memory of last night. Looking at the bedside table, he sees a glass of water and some Tylenol. Once he feels good enough to stand, Alex follows the smell to the kitchen, where he goes weak in the knees and not just because of what he did last night.

 

 

Thomas hears Alex walk up behind him, and he smiles. “Good morning sweetheart. How’d you sleep?” Thomas asks him.

“Well I had the most amazing pillow to sleep on, but now it’s kind of a pain in the ass. If you get my drift.” Alex yawns into his hands. “You look good today.” Thomas blushes. 

“Thank you. It’s not often that I don’t wear shirts in front of people cause of the, you know.” Thomas shyly replies. “I’m still embarrassed of them. They make me seem weak.”

Alex stares at him, “What the hell are you talking about? They might be my favorite part about you! Other than your dick of course.”

“Thanks, I guess. Did you enjoy last night?” Thomas begins to put the food on plates for them.

“Oh, yeah. Even though standing up is a bit of a bitch, I had the time of my life. It was my first time with a guy that I haven’t topped.”

“Really? I never pegged you for the dominant type.” That’s a lie, but Thomas keeps on joking at him.

“Ha fucking ha. Very funny. How long had it been before last night?” Alex asks him, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Thomas thinks for a moment. “It was college. Me and y-this guy got super drunk and we hooked up. He doesn’t remember it though. Funny, but at the time I never saw him as the submissive kind.” That is a truth.

Once the two finish breakfast and take a shower together, ‘It’s to save water,’ they both say, Alex and Thomas head back to the winged side to meet up with the others. 

“Why do you think it’s so important to go to that park? It’s in the middle of the city.” Alex wonders aloud.

Thomas answers with the only reason he could see. “It’s probably to make us all remember that day. It’s just a mind game, don’t let it inside of your head.”

When they reach the front doors of the large building, Thomas hesitates, “Do you really need me here? I think it’d be better if I leave.”

Alex grabs him by the arm and pulls him back, “Hey, you are just as important in this thing as anyone else. King is targeting you, so I am not letting you leave my sight.” Alex holds the door for him, “Come on, darlin. After you.”

 

 

When King George hears the news that a search party is going to come get Maria, he jumps for joy. He looks at the bloody mess of the girl and laughs. “Oh Charles,” he calls, “Let’s make our guest look nice for this afternoon. Get those red monstrosities off of her. And put Martha’s old dress on her.”

When he hears her scream, he just sips his tea.

 

Alex and Thomas walk straight into a meeting about finding Maria. George is standing at the bottom of a staircase, many others with wings listening. He announces that only four people will go to search for her. He mentions something about Hercules, but he is nowhere to be found, despite not having wings.

Eliza is first one to sign up to be in the search party, Alex following. Thomas takes one look at the two, before raising his hand as well. Aaron Burr taking the last spot. They all see each others teary eyes, but when they leave the ground of the White House, none of them see George Washington sobbing on the stairs. 

 

 

They group of four decide to take the forest route to have the most surprise once they get there. For the first few minutes, they all walk silently. Aaron surprisingly breaks it.

“So you show up after five years? I thought you like, moved to France or something.”

“Nope, I’ve been living in the city, working as a lawyer. But James and I went there on vacation for a little while when he was, nevermind.” Thomas and Alex share a look of sadness.

Eliza catches on. “Wait, is there something going on here? Alex! Did you finally tell him that you remembered the time that you hooked up in college?”

Thomas and Alex both have similar reactions, both turn beet red. “No, Eliza I didn’t, but I guess the cat’s out of the bag, and the closet.”

Thomas laughs at his comment, “Were you ever in the closet? Or were you just born with glitter and fabulousness?”

“Haha, very funny.”

Thomas looks at Eliza and whispers in her ear, “Watch this.” He sneaks up behind him and slaps his ass. 

“WHAT THE HELL THOMAS?” He groans in pain.

“You seemed to like it when I did that last night.” Eliza and Thomas laugh at the angry blushing man.

Aaron just groans. “Are you both going to act like this the whole way there? I hate new couples or whatever you guys are.” 

Alex laughs, “When was the last time you had a girlfriend Burr?”

“Never.” He responds blankly, looking for the entrance to the park.

“Maybe that’s why you’re so uptight. You need to get laid by a pretty girl-”

Aaron interrupts him, “I’m gay you shit. And I am pretty sure that we did something in the library closet in high school. No offense Thomas.”

“None taken. Hey, I think I see the way into the park.” He nonchalantly replies.

They all fall back into a silence, focusing on the task at hand. Aaron clears his throat, addressing what they all have been thinking.

“What are we going to do when we find her? I doubt that the king will just let her go. I think it’s a trap.” He looks at the cloudy sky, an ominous sign of what may come.

Thomas grimaces at the thought of fighting again. “What do you think they may have done to her? Wait, Eliza, was Maria winged?”

She pauses for a second, “Yes, why? She doesn’t know her lineage though.” 

“Thomas, are you about to say what I think you are going to say? I don’t know if Eliza could handle it.” Alex sends a peaceful glare in his direction.

“Look, I don’t want to say it, but I think it’s the best and only thing to say.” He looks at Eliza, “Eliza, when Laf and I were born we were separated. He stayed in France with our mama, who was winged. And I went with my dad to Virginia. When I was seven, my wings grew in and they took me to an office and they cut them off, and I think they might do the same to Maria.”

Aaron. “My god.”

Alex. “I still can’t believe it.”

Eliza gasps. Thomas cuts back in, “I’m not saying that he would, but-”

She interrupts him, “Oh my god, there she is.” All eyes go to the body on the hill.

They all take off running to her, but Thomas reaches her first. He lets out a sob, despite barely knowing the girl when he sees the fresh cuts that match his on her back. When the others reach her, Eliza just holds the barely conscious girl in her arms and Alex stands up livid.

“COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT! YOU HAVE HURT MY FAMILY SIX TIMES TOO MANY.” He yells to the open expanse.

Thomas and Aaron prepare to move her when they hear a branch snap. Turning their heads, they see a horrifying sight. Holding the remains of her wings in his hands, King George stands grinning. Beside him are John and a small looking man whom they don’t know. John roughly picks up Maria, forcing her to stand on her feet, away from the group.

“Ooh, this will be fun!” George giggles.

 

 

 

Ten

 

 

Everyone stands in fear, surprised at the sudden ambush. Alex subconsciously unfurls his wings, Thomas nervously glancing at the King’s companions. The deathly smile has everyone on edge. The king walks closer to them, dragging the frail man in chains and John by his side dragging an unconscious Maria.

“Well isn’t this great? Everyone’s here, “ He pauses, “Well not everyone sadly. Hercules couldn’t make it, he was a little ‘tied up’ this morning when we went to his shop earlier, wasn’t he Sam?” King George maniacally giggles.

Alex lets out a guttural, torn sound and rushes forward to attack the king. Thomas catches him before he can do any damage or cause any trouble to the ragtag group. 

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HERCULES WAS HAPPY!” Alex yells a the man, when the small man speaks.

“Actually, Alex, when we went to the shop to retrieve him, he was already dead. He left notes for quite a few people. I’m sorry about him.” ‘Sam’ tries to tell him.

“No! You diablo! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Alex screamed, “I have lost five of my closest friends to you George! You can’t feel the tiniest bit guilty? You tore apart my family, and you don’t get that right anymore.” Alex lets out in a ear piercing wail.

The king just rolls his eyes, “Look Alex, hun. Now that we some what on the same page, you can do the simplest thing for me. I want you to gather all your little winged friends and then I’m going to have them all publicly executed. I want to rid the world of your little birth defect.”

Everyone stares in horror, even John. The thought of hundreds of thousands of people being put to death sits in everyone’s stomach uncomfortably. Alex looks Aaron and Eliza. Thomas grabs his hand.

“Sorry, but we don’t want to sign our own and our family’s death certificates.” Eliza quickly fills in for a speechless Alex. “I want Maria back, right now you fucker.”

George makes a face similar to one a disappointed parent would make when their child not listening to them. “Oh, but you see, the only way that Maria would be set free is to accept my deal.” Eliza begins to bawl, “Sorry, I guess that would mean that she dies either way. Oopsie daisie!” He smiles innocently. “Now, let’s get to business.”

Everyone starts saying things at the same time. It’s like god flipped a switch and turned everything crazy.

“We have to save her, there has to be something we can do.”

“I can figure something out.”

“I can sacrifice myself.”

“Boys, I know that you all want to help, but there is nothing we can do. I love her with all my heart, but I can’t let all those people die!” Eliza lets out with an onslaught of tears.

 

 

George gets bored with the four crying about some petty girl, “Let’s make this more fun shall we? I am going to give you ten seconds to decide.”

 

“Ten.” The countdown begins.

 

“We have to decide now.”

 

“Nine.” Everyone’s hearts start to beat in their chests.

 

“I told you guys, I have a plan, just let me do this.”

 

“Eight.” 

 

“We can talk it out. I know it.”

 

“Seven.” 

 

Alex stands in silence.

 

“Six.”

 

“Come on, there is nothing else to do.”

 

“Five.” The fear sets in

 

Thomas looks at the hopeless girl.

 

“Four.”

 

“I can sacrifice myself for her, I have nothing to live for anymore.”

 

“Three.”

 

“We don’t have time for this you guys.”

 

“Two.”

 

“I love you guys, but let me do this. Take me instead George.”

 

George rolls his eyes at the display of courage, “You guys are boring.” he huffs, “Look, just choose already. Or John will choose for you. So John, who do you want to save?”

Everyone is silent.

“Get Maria and run. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.” John sadly smiles at them and turns back to look at George, handing the gun back.

George groans, yanking it out of his hands. “Okay then, this is what I get for trusting you. I’ll choose then, eeny, meeny, miny, moe.” He fires the gun at Maria. 

Eliza is the first to scream. She falls to ground and crawls towards Maria’s cold and bloody body. Alex pulls her back, not wanting to lose anyone else. They all stare at John who’s eyes look like Maria’s in her final moments. King hands the gun to Sam, not firing anymore shots.

Relief floods Alex’s veins, but he can’t help but fear for John now. What will the king do to him for his blatant betrayal? He gets an answer, but not one he wanted.

“Sam, I want you to kill John. For my hand.” George hands the gun that he just killed Maria to Sam. Looking at Alex, a memory sparks in the back of his mind.

 

 

May 27, 2010

John arrives to his dorm that he shares with his friends Lafayette and Hercules. He hears them discussing the new guy that Laf just loves. John can’t wait to meet him, whoever he is.

 

 

Sam stares at the gun, like it might bite him, before he hands it back to George. “I can’t, I’m sorry.” Sam says to him.

“Why must I do everything myself?” George cocks the gun.

Alex and Aaron both yell out, but John just says, “I love you guys.”

There is a bang and then a sob. John was gone.

George just rolls his eyes, “I knew I couldn’t trust him without the chip.”

“What do you mean ‘chip’?” Aaron demands.

“I just wanted to make sure my little spy would stay loyal, so I made a chip that would let me kill him if he didn’t. But he told me he would be a good boy and listen. Apparently not!” George yells at John’s lifeless body. 

The tense mood stands even stronger. What will the king do to Sam? Everyone wonders that, but they should wonder the other way around.

“Sammy dear, I want you to kneel in front of me. Prove your undying loyalty to me by dying. And since you don’t want to have my hand, you can do it with your own.”

Sam thinks for a moment before standing back up and opening his gray wings, “No George, you don’t get to control my life anymore.”

The king, obviously surprised by the man, laughs at the frail winged one, “Oh Sam, you don’t have the strength to take me down. I own you. No one would let you live.”

Sam holds the gun in one hand, weighing his choices before he ultimately cocks it and holds it up. “No. I have people who would let me live, but it’s you that doesn’t deserve to live.”

“Sammy, please! I’m sorry. We can work something out-” George realizes that Sam is serious. He pleads for his life.

“No George, I’m sorry.” Sam pulls the trigger. 

Three dead bodies litter the earth where two once did.

Suddenly Sam’s gray and small wings change into pure white ones and he sinks on the ground next to John’s body. The man who saved Sam’s life more than once was now dead.

All of them wonder what to do.

 

 

 

Eleven

 

 

For a moment, everything was still and quiet. All of the remaining stood in an awestruck fear. Even Sam, who killed George seems to be frozen in his place. Eliza mourns over the loss of her girlfriend who she loved with all her heart. Alex sobs over John’s body, grieving that in his final moments Alex felt cold and bitter hatred toward John. And John still loved him hurt him the most.

Thomas softly spoke to Sam, asking if the poor man was okay. He vaguely recognized Sam from college, but it was hard to be sure. Eliza, Alex, and Thomas began grabbing the bodies, preparing to go back to the winged side.

 

 

Aaron stood back, confused at how they moved on from this travesty. “How are you all sane right now? Everyone we love just died.” He baffles.

Alex looks back at him, “We are all grieving right now, but we need to go. We don’t know what else George had planned.”

Aaron suddenly is furious, “No! You have taken everything I had. You took all the joy out of my life during college. You lived a life I wanted the last five years. And now it’s gone, BECAUSE OF YOU!” He shouts, startling Sam.

Alex gets angry too, a dangerous combination. “You think you are the only person that lost something. I loved John and Laf and Ange and Pegs and Herc! You can’t say that you lost anything because you don’t love anything! You are just jealous of me because who I am.”

Aaron has hot tears spilling onto his cheeks, he suddenly has the discarded gun in his hand. “I wasn’t jealous because of who you were, I was jealous of you you got to love!”

“I only love Eliza like a sister, what are you going on about?” Alex suddenly has a realization of what he means.

“I loved John. I have loved him for seven years and you took that away from me, you are the reason that he died.” Aaron waves the gun around, making the already tense mood deathly.

“Please Aaron, I didn’t know. I tried to save him, but he died. I am sorry, but I loved him too!” Alex pleads, eyeing the loaded gun in his friend’s hand. “Don’t do something that you will regret, Aaron.”

Alex stares at Thomas, who is being blocked by Aaron. He looks and says with his eyes, ‘I love you, but run.’. Thomas just steps closer, unbeknownst to Aaron. “Aaron, look at me. Please put the gun down, you aren’t stable right now. You need to come with us, we all have lost ones that we love, but we have each other.” Thomas calmly tries to reason with the man.

“You don’t understand Thomas, he has taken everything from me. He was the more likeable orphan, he was the smarter and more confident student, he got the perfect wife opportunity and love the man of his dreams at the same time. And now he has destroyed it all. He’s already had a second chance for life, but now it’s my turn.”

Aaron turns once more to face Alex and raises the gun into the air.

Click. BOOM.

 

 

Ten.

Lafayette. The first person who made him feel welcome in America.

Nine.

Peggy. The little sister he never had that always cared for him.

Eight.

Angelica. The overprotective best friend that wanted him safe and happy.

Seven.

James. Someone who encouraged him to be all he could be.

Six.

Maria. Someone he protected and cared for.

Five.

Hercules. The soft hearted giant that kept him anchored down to the ground. 

Four.

John. The first love he had, his lost love.

Three.

Thomas. A love that was prolonged over years and years.

Two.

Eliza. Someone who loved him, cared for him, and made him happy.

One.

I love you all. Goodbye.

 

 

As soon as the bullet meets its target, Thomas runs to Alex’s side. He holds the shaking man with all his strength.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AARON?” Thomas shouts at the murderous man. Aaron turns around, brown wings opening out.

The feathers on his wings begin to fall off, shriveling up to a crow like black wing. He turns around to reveal his tear soaked face.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’ve done. I can make it better. I’m sorry.” Aaron glances at the gun, it still has two rounds in it. Eliza sees the look in his eyes.

“Aaron, please don’t do this. There is something we can do.” Eliza yells, holding her girlfriend closer to her.

“I’m sorry you all.” He holds the guns up to his head. 

Another click. Another boom. Aaron’s body falls to the ground.

 

 

“Hey Alex, look at me. Hey, you’re going to be fine. It was just a regular gun. You can heal.” Thomas wipes the dirt from the fallen man’s face.

“No, I-I can’t. Not full.” Alex stutters out.

Thomas looks at the man in disbelief. “No, no, no. You are going to be fine. We can get you some help. You can get better.” 

“Thomas, I’m sorry. I should have told you before. But I need to tell you now.” Alex’s breathing is down to a soft pant.

“What is it Alex?” Thomas asks gently through the tears.

He coughs, red beginning to stain his lips. “I love you.” His breathing slows and his shaking stops.

“I love you too.” But it’s too late.

Thomas begins to panic, moving Alex’s hair away from his face. “Alex, please wake up, I love you too. Please wake up. No!”

Eliza and Sam stare at the broken man over Alex’s body. They all feel as if the air had been sucked out of their lungs. And for the second time, they see something they will never unsee.

Thomas lets out a heart wrenching sob and begins to scream. He doubles over from pain on his body and in his heart. He stands up to reveal bright magenta wings with the tips dusted with emerald green. He looks at Alex again before picking up the body. Eliza and Sam watch in awe as Thomas walks over to them.

“Let’s get out of here.” Thomas grimly says.

 

 

The moment the group takes to the sky, Thomas lets out a sob. He felt free and whole for once in his life, but he felt broken inside. He wishes that he didn’t have to be holding a body. He wishes that he had his sibling, his best friends in the air with him. Thomas wishes he wasn’t heading back to tell a father that his son is dead.

The moment the three of them make ground fall, George rushes to them. “Where’s Alex? And Maria? And Aaron? What happened?” He rushes.

Eliza takes it as her cue to talk. “We weren’t prepared for what the king had planned. We lost many good people.” She chokes out the next part, “Maria, Hercules, John, Aaron, and Alexander.”

George falls to the ground, sobbing. “My son, mi hijo. No!” 

Thomas embraces the heartbroken father.

The funeral for everyone was just as happy as it was sad. The crowd was very small, just limited to family. All the remaining told stories of all the fallen and the impact that they made in each other’s world.

After a month, George takes the position of the leader of both territories. Eliza and Sam become inseparable, like brother and sister. They both believe Thomas when he says his is doing better, but neither of them know that he kept the gun from that day.

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

FIVE YEARS LATER (October 26th, 2022)

 

 

Eliza walks into the small cemetery behind the White House. ‘It’s that time of year again.’ she tells herself. This place is the reason she hates the month of October.

She moves to the section at the back that she spends quite a bit of time at. It is where she feels safest, away from the hustle bustle of the city. The trees make it cool and shaded in the summer. In the winter, snow covers the earth creating a beautiful winter wonderland.

It’s the place where her family is buried. 

She goes to where her sisters were lain and tells them about how she is doing. She told them in the past about how Sam had proposed at the gates, about how her first pregnancy was going, and she cried to them when Thomas died.

She talks to Lafayette and Hercules about how they would have been so proud of each other, she tells them that they would have been great parents. She talks about how she cries every time she puts on a dress that Hercules made. 

She talks to John and Aaron. She tells them that they should have been together. She cries when she tells them about each other’s keepsakes about the other. Aaron kept Kohn’s sketchbook that John had once thrown away in a depressive episode. Aaron had written all that he loved about John under all the art.

When she gets to Maria, she talks about how she will always love her other soulmate. She talks about how she named her daughter after the three girls she loved most; Margelicia Peggy Seabury, Margey for short. She leaves a rose every time she goes.

She reaches the last two graves. Thomas and Alex. She cries and tells them about how much she needs them. She tells them that she found out she is having a baby boy and how she hopes that she sees Alex’s eyes in him.

 

 

When she leaves the cemetery, she feels happier. She misses her friends dearly, but she will see them again. It’s only a matter of time.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Please tell me you did because I put my heart in soul into it... I'm kidding, I am just a high school student with twenty things to do, so I really hope my sleep deprived self put something nice together. 
> 
> Love yall!!!


End file.
